The term “carrying bag” will be used herein to refer to any mercantile soft good adapted to be hung from a person and to carry one or more other items. Examples of carrying bags include purses, messenger bags, backpacks, and computer bags.
A carrying bag is often used in both business and social settings, and the aesthetic look of the bag should be appropriate for both settings. Typically, carrying bags have been designed with a more sedate look that is acceptable in a business setting, although a more sedate look may not be what the user desires in a social setting.
The need thus exists for carrying bags that may be reconfigured for use in both business settings and social settings.